Dice Applications
Battles at Temperance Every once and a while a shadow will show up, or you might find yourself fighting with a shadow or a fellow potential over a disagreement or a spar. Here is the place you can find step-by-step instructions on how to cast an attack, a defend, and calculate damage. Also on this page are summoning techniques for both summoned beasts and Shadows. Basic Rules *Three D10 per character.' '''Sometimes referred to as "3-dice combat", this is the standard amount of dice that can be used before penalties apply. These dice include attacks and defends. During spars, races, or events, I may put a "5-dice combat" system into place to make things run more smoothly. As you might expect, when using the 5-dice combat system, you may roll 5 dice per character before penalties apply. *'Additional rolls will be subject to penalties.' In the 3-dice combat system, the 4th roll will be subjected to a (-1), the 5th roll will be subjected to a (-2), the 6th roll will be subjected to a (-3), and so on and so forth. In the 5-dice combat system, the 6th roll is subjected to a (-1), the 7th is subjected to a (-2), and so on and so forth. Additional rolls can be helpful if you're being overwhelmed by another character. *'Rolling a 1 is an automatic fail.' No matter what, rolling a 1 means that you have failed your character has failed their intended action. *'Rolling a 2 can also be a fail if there are no mods to add to it.' Imagine that your character has no Spell mods and you roll a 2. This is considered a fail. Now pretend that they have a + 2 Spells modifier: 2 + 2 = 4, and is thus ''not a fail. *'Calculating Attacks:' (Your roll) + (Character's modifier) **'Totals of 3 to 6:' 1 damage. **'Totals of 7 and above:' Subject the total to a (-5) to calculate damage. Example: Your character, who has a +2 Ops modifier, rolls an 8. The formula would be ( 8 + 2 ) - 5 = 5 damage. *'Calculating Defends:' (Possible damage) - [ (Your roll) + (Character's modifier) { - 5 if the total of (your roll) plus the (character's modifier) is 7 or greater} ]. **'Totals of 3 to 6:' 1 defense. **'Totals of 7 and above': Subject the total to a (-5) to calculate defense. **'Example:' Your character has been attacked, and the possible damage is 2dmg. Upon rolling, your dice comes up as a 5. Your character has a + 1 Ops modifier and 14 hit points. ***''2dmg - [ (5 + 1) = 6 ] '' ***''2dmg - 1 def = ( - 1 hp )'' ***''HP ( 13 / 14 )'' *'Summoning': (Your roll) + (Character's modifier) = Summon's HP. **'If the summon's HP is 3 to 6:' Their modifier is + 1. **'If the summon's HP is 7 and above:' Subject the total to a (-5) to determine the modifier. Example: You roll an 8, and your character has a + 4 Summons. ( 8 + 4 ) - 5 = + 7 Modifier. Step - by - step How To Combat For every post you can have a maximum of three attack OR defend rolls. Further combat rolls will be subjected to a consecutive minus. (Example: You roll 5 combat rolls, so your 4th roll will have a - 1, and your 5th roll will have a - 2.) For attacking! 1) Roll your dice. This initial number helps determines your success in executing a maneuver. Whether you do it, do it well, or fall flat on your face. Rolling a 1 is an immediate failure, and rolling a 2 is a possible failure if your character doesn't have any mods. 2) Add your mods. For numbers 2 through 10 you may add the mods for the specific character based on the attack they are using (spells, operations, or DV). It is this number that determines your final success rate. 3 through 6 is an average success. 7 through 15 is a progressively better success. Depending on your number you may write your post accordingly with your own creativity. 3) Calculate your damage. To calculate your damage you can use the charts at the bottom of every subject matter in the Temperance Wikia. However, here it is again: If your final success rate is between 3 and 6 you automatically do 1 point of damage. For numbers 7 through 15, subtract 5 to get your damage. This number does not determine whether or not you can do an attack, it just specifies how much your opponent is defending for. For defending! 1) Roll your dice. This initial number helps determines your success in executing a defensive maneuver. Whether you do it, do it well, or fall flat on your face. Rolling a 1 is an immediate failure, and rolling a 2 is a possible failure if your character doesn't have any mods. 2) Add your mods. For numbers 2 through 10 you may add the mods for the specific character based on the attack they are using (spells, operations, DV, or summoning). It is this number that determines your final success rate. 3 through 6 is an average success. 7 through 15 is a progressively better success. Depending on your number you may write your post accordingly with your own creativity. 3) Calculate your damage saved. To calculate your damage saved you can use the charts at the bottom of every subject matter in the Temperance Wikia. However, here it is again: If your final success rate is between 3 and 6 you automatically save 1 point of damage. For numbers 7 through 15, subtract 5 to get your damage saved. 4) Calculate final damage. Simply subtract your damage saved from their damage inflicted. Their damage inflicted is (their roll + their mods - 5). You just calculated your damage saved, so get the final number. Success and Damage Chart A character may roll up to three dice (defensive and attack) per turn. To attack or defend, add your specific modifier to determine your success rate. Rolling a 1 is an automatic fail, and you may not add a modifier to determine success. A 2 with no modifiers is also a failure. Use the table below to determine damage. For negative success rates (for when you have negative modifiers) I expect that the outcome be very painful or horrible to the character. Summoning Jasmine's Beasts By summoning one of Jasmine's beasts, your character is in control of a very powerful fighting tool. Summoning your own beast gives them their own hit points, modifiers, and combat rolls. So instead of rolling three for your character, you can roll up to six for both your character and their summon! 1) Roll your dice. This initial number helps determine your success in executing a maneuver. Whether you do it, do it well, or fall flat on your face. Rolling a 1 is an immediate failure, and rolling a 2 is a possible failure if your character doesn't have any mods. 2) Add your mods, find the hit points. For numbers 2 through 10 you may add the summoning modifier for a specific character. It is this number that determines your summon's hit points, or the damage your summon may take. 3) Calculate your beast's modifier. '''Use your beast's hit points to determine their personal modifier. If your summon has hit points between 3 and 6, they have a + 1 modifier. Numbers 7 and greater, subtract 5 to get their modifier. Shadows By summoning a shadow, you are simply throwing an enemy into the roleplay. By rolling its stats you are responsible for giving it shape and controling it for as long as possible. Shadows may use attack and defensive dice, and they are restricted to three rolls per turn. Further combat rolls will be subjected to a consecutive minus. (Example: You roll 5 combat rolls, so your 4th roll will have a - 1, and your 5th roll will have a - 2.) '''1) Roll two dice to determine level and hit points. Roll two D10s per shadow. The first dice flat-out determines the level (or the size), and the second dice determines the hit points. 2) Determine the hit points. Finding the hit points, simply add both the level (dice one) and the the HP (dice two). '''3) Calculate shadow's modifier. '''To calculate the modifier, subtract 5 from the level (dice one). Negative modifiers do not apply. So, a shadow only receives a modifier if they are level 6 and greater. How to roll Dice on Gaia Some people have never used the dice system on gaia and have a really hard time finding where it is. This section is a step-by-step instruction on how to get your rolls on your posts. #Open up the 'New post' page on Gaia. You can't use the quick response box, but because you're posting it isn't advised you use that anyway. #Look to the right, underneath the 'Post Style' tab there is a 'Post Action' tab with a scroll bar underneath. #Click the 'Post Action' scrollbar and select 'Roll Dice'. To be noted, this feature enables you to do a random number generator, to show your inventory, or display your friends. #A new set of options will appear, asking you to select how many sides of the dice you would like, as well as how many you wish to roll. For combat rounds you must select 10 Sided. This will be our dice of choice unless specified otherwise. #Chose the number of dice you would like to roll. Depending on the situation this is up to you, but always remember that you can roll more dice in the OOC to complete your turn. Category:All